


俄罗斯组曲 番外2.5

by vonWesternhagen



Series: Suite Russe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonWesternhagen/pseuds/vonWesternhagen
Series: Suite Russe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051514





	俄罗斯组曲 番外2.5

克里明特确实吻了他；接下来就几乎是揪着他的领子把他拽回了沙发边上。就算是没有领子的衣服，克里明特也能一把抓起衣服的布料，随即就是强拉硬扯。  
既然只有他们两个人住在一起，屋里早就没有什么公共区域的存在了。卧室是私人空间，那么客厅也是。床上、床边是固定的地点选择，那么沙发也是。  
克里明特把他拉到沙发前面，说：“跪下。”  
于是阿尔乔姆就照办。接着俯下身子，趴到沙发上。  
他已经很熟悉克里明特的喜好了。  
只有克里明特心情很好的时候，他们才会像是一对普通的情侣，在床上亲吻、爱抚，克里明特抬起他的腿，在插入他身体的时候，看他的表情。他往往是把头偏到一侧，闭着眼，或者看着眼前拉上的窗帘。  
他不太好意思在这种时候看着克里明特。  
但克里明特有时会突然扇他一耳光，说：“看着我。”  
那他就看着。只要没再做别的什么让克里明特不满的事，结束时克里明特还是会带着笑意亲一亲他唇角，侧脸贴到他脸颊上。而他还沉浸在前列腺高潮的余韵里，好一阵都回不了神。  
有时甚至在插入之前，克里明特还会握住他的阴茎，帮他先解决一次。这方面克里明特比他接触过的所有女孩儿都要擅长——还是男人最了解男人的身体。  
可这种时候太少了。  
绝大多数时候，做爱在克里明特看来都带着征服的意味。哪怕阿尔乔姆老老实实地躺着没动，克里明特也会故意似的狠狠地撞击他的敏感点，还说：“叫大声点，贱货。”  
阿尔乔姆常常被他顶得受不了了，止不住地呻吟，手指也用力抓在床单上，下意识地想要挣脱。克里明特就像找到了借口似的，硬是先拔出来，非要用手铐把阿尔乔姆的双手绑到背后去，才会再继续。  
有时候阿尔乔姆已经哭出来了，克里明特只是说：“你的身体想要。”  
他确实想要。克里明特压在他身上的时候，他浑身都兴奋地发抖，期待着无比强烈的高潮。  
克里明特也知道。所以他再怎么哭着说不要了，克里明特都没停下来过。  
也有的时候，克里明特不打算从正面操他。  
像是今天。阿尔乔姆分开双腿，放在沙发上的双臂交叠垫在额头底下，等着克里明特来脱他的衣服。  
克里明特很喜欢随意脱他的衣服时，他任人摆布的样子。  
他还是觉得克里明特今天不是很高兴。  
他们在床边这样做的时候，床足够长，他整个上半身都能趴到床上。每一次克里明特在他体内进出的时候，他的阴茎会在床沿摩擦，直到他射到事先铺好的毛巾上。  
但这次在沙发边，意味克里明特根本不想让他腿间肿胀的可怜性器受到什么刺激。他的阴茎只会随着克里明特撞击他的节奏在空中无助地晃动，他的高潮只能来自克里明特的抽插。  
克里明特很享受这种控制。  
阿尔乔姆早就换上的居家短裤被克里明特拽到了膝盖上面。很快，他就感觉到克里明特的手指在试探他入口了。后者的指尖带着润滑剂在他的入口打转——在提醒他，他又要再一次被一个男人插入了。  
真的被插进来的时候总是有些难受。阿尔乔姆一直也没有适应过这种异样的感觉。克里明特扶着他的髋骨，不让他挣扎，但他还是忍不住往前缩了缩，发出意味不明的低声呻吟。  
克里明特很熟悉他的敏感点。仅仅几次抽插之后，他已经不由自主地开始配合克里明特的节奏。  
他都不记得第一次经受前列腺刺激之前的性爱是什么感觉了。和这样强烈的快感相比，射精的快感完全不值一提。  
克里明特探下身，伸手隔着衣服狠狠地揉捏阿尔乔姆的乳头。  
“疼……嗯……”阿尔乔姆低声说。  
克里明特的这个动作是不在乎他的快感的。这只是一种侵略性的表示。  
可就是这样的提醒，提醒阿尔乔姆他的整个身体此时都是让克里明特随意玩弄的，让他腿间的阳具又硬了几分。  
“克里姆……”  
克里明特没回应他，只是冷哼了一声；又或者是可能说了几个词，但他完全顾不上听了。一阵又一阵的强烈快感冲刷着他的意识，他跪在地上的膝盖也隐隐作痛，但这也完全不重要了。  
克里明特射出来的时候阿尔乔姆还没到高潮。克里明特满足地叹了口气，停顿了一会儿，然后拔了出去，最后是褪掉安全套的细微声音。  
“克里姆……”阿尔乔姆哀求道。  
“来，躺到沙发上。”克里明特说，语气温柔了很多。高潮能让任何一个男人心情变好。  
阿尔乔姆顺从地爬到沙发上，翻过身，躺了下来。克里明特把他的短裤拽了下去，抬起他的一条腿——阿尔乔姆习惯性让膝盖触到自己的肩头，再-曲起另一条腿。克里明特再次把手指探入了他体内。  
“嗯——”  
“舒服吗，乔尔玛？”克里明特问。但他似乎不打算等待回答。  
克里明特把另一只手环到了阿尔乔姆勃起的阴茎上。  
阿尔乔姆闭上了眼，双手紧紧地抓在身侧的沙发软垫上。  
最后他射在了克里明特手里。半睁着眼，他看到克里明特似乎是笑了笑，转身去洗手了。阿尔乔姆又躺了好一会儿，几乎都快睡着了，才被克里明特拍醒：“起来，跟我冲个澡去。一身汗。别睡。”  
阿尔乔姆不情不愿地起身，克里明特又拉了他一把，他才站起来。  
他探身轻轻抱了克里明特一下：“我好喜欢你，克里姆。”  
“知道了，知道了。”克里明特说，“快来洗澡。该睡觉了。”


End file.
